You raise me up (Tú me elevas)
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: John solía sentirse siempre pequeño hasta que Sherlock se topó en su camino. Y John se elevó hasta las montañas porque su amigo así lo hacía sentir. Pero ahora Sherlock está muerto y él vuelve a empequeñecer. Post-Reichenbach Fall.


One-shot basado en la canción "You raise me up" en la versión que canta el genio de John Barrowman.

sensaciones de John hacia Sherlock en esos años en que lo cree muerto. Post Reichenbach fall. Una mini dosis de Johnlock implícito.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los diablillos que nos hacen llorar de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._**

* * *

Era tan irritante. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido ganas de pegarle en la cabeza con la calavera que había en la chimenea? Muchas. Muchísimas. Pero nunca lo había hecho, primero porque no hubiera sido capaz y segundo porque a Sherlock le debía más de lo que él mismo quería reconocer y de lo que su mejor amigo jamás supo. Ni sabría nunca ya.

Su terapeuta le había dicho que diga lo que tenía que decir y que lo escupa porque retener esos sentimientos era lo peor que podía hacer, se pudrirían ahí dentro de su corazón como una flor sin luz solar. Pero no había podido hacerlo, no en ese momento. Y no pudo hacerlo hasta el primer aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock.

 _When I am down and oh, my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come and sit awhile with me_

«Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es el 221b de Baker Street» Así empezó la locura en su vida. La locura más maravillosa de su vida.

Aún llevaba consigo las secuelas de la guerra en su cuerpo y en su alma. Así llegó John a esa casa, con un bastón que era un vestigio de lo que vivió allá en tierras hostiles en su mano y un corazón que no esperaba vivir lo que su compañero le haría vivir de ahí en más. Resignado a una soledad de mucho tiempo, acostumbraba a estar sentado solo con su cerebro temblando y en una oscuridad que no pretendía irse de su corazón.

Hasta que se abrió la puerta… Esos ojos azules mezclado con otras tonalidades lo miraban como inspeccionando cada rincón de su ser. Y era así, aunque él, John, se negaba a aceptar lo que su nuevo compañero de departamento era capaz de hacer con un simple vistazo.

—¿Vienes?

Bastó eso para terminar esa noche corriendo por las calles de Londres como un fugitivo. Y… ¡corriendo! Había dejado su bastón en algún lugar y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque eso provocaba Sherlock, era un huracán que nada lo paraba jamás. Nada excepto el cemento del piso contra el que se estrelló.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be._

Con el tiempo habían consolidado una amistad que a más de uno había sorprendido por la simple razón que Sherlock no tenía amigos. Él mismo se lo dijo una vez. Lo que le había valido a John un enojo de una noche entera. Sherlock no tenía amigos… Sherlock tenía UN amigo, un solo amigo: él. John Hamish Watson.

Era una mente privilegiada. Hasta aquél primer día John había conocido gente inteligente pero así, no. A veces creía que su amigo tenía superpoderes. Debía estar en los genes Holmes porque Mycroft al que también había conocido resultó ser tan o más cerebrito. Pero no le importaba Mycroft, era Sherlock su amigo… ese mismo amigo que no sabía un cuerno del sistema solar pero podía describir en un parpadeo cómo eran y qué habían hecho los miembros de un jurado delante suyo. Y él era John, un médico de guerra, una persona de una inteligencia promedio, uno del montón. Así y todo más de una vez le pidió una opinión. Era obvio que Sherlock no necesitaba su opinión pero él se la pedía de todas formas. Daba por descontado que John lo ayudaría que entendía las cosas de la misma forma que su mente analítica lo hacía. Sherlock lo ponía a su altura… y para alguien como John Watson eso era estar al nivel de una montaña. No lo estaba, John lo sabía y también que quizás ni naciendo de nuevo podría estar a la capacidad intelectual de él. Pero a Sherlock no le importaba, muchas veces hasta lo instruía.

«Ves pero no observas, John, tienes que observar»

En cada neurona de su cabeza resonaba la voz de él, en todo. Antes de dar cada paso parecía escuchar a Sherlock hablándole. Seguro así sería mientras John viviera.

 _But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

 _Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

Así era Sherlock, lo maravillaba. A veces cuando lo escuchaba hablar tantas palabras seguidas con sus deducciones que dejaban pasmados a todos, menos a su hermano, John sonreía. Podría escucharlo eternamente. Sí, insistía con el hecho de querer pegarle con la calavera, pero Sherlock lo maravillaba. Nadie había hecho con él hasta entonces.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders…_

Pero ahora Sherlock no estaba, ni volvería. Ya no se sentía elevado, ya no sentiría esa sensación de caminar sobre mares de pistas imprecisas y que finalmente lograban llegar a puerto con un caso más resuelto. Ya no habría más deducciones, no habría más maniquís colgando del techo ni pulgares en la heladera. No habría más microscopios en la mesa en lugar de platos. Ya no habría más Sherlock. No más.

John visitó la tumba una vez más. Una vez más pidió lo mismo…

«No estés muerto»

Y una vez más Sherlock lo oyó.

—No, John. No lo estoy…

John lo levantaba a él más de lo que Sherlock podía ser. Pero John no lo sabía. Quizás cuando volviera a verlo lo supiera… algún día.

 _You raise me up... To more than I can be._


End file.
